Oceania Academy of Magic
Location: OAM is located on an unplottable island in the South Pacific. Presumably in the continent of Zealandia, though this is not known for certain. The island boasts a a group of scattered buildings on the south-western coast of the island. It's quite a small island, smaller than Norfolk Island - roughly 30km2. The school has a cafetaria, a hall, a gym, and roughly 8 buildings with classrooms and courtyards. There is a central quad area used by some students to hang out at lunch time. On the south-eastern coast of the island is a Marine school, as Oceania is the leading school in Marinebiology.towards the middle-eastern area of the island, close to the forest, lies four greenhouses, as well as a classroom and lab for senior students to inspect and write out their findings. A sports field lies to the south of these, which is used for P.E, lunchtime rugby matches, and the occasional quidditch game. A dormant volcano lies on the north-east coast of the island, and a river (containing the residential school taniwha) flows from the east coast, through the forest, and curves towards the north. This connects to a big lagoon where swimming sports is held, as well as the occasional P.E class. History: Oceania Academy of Magic is one of 11 wizarding schools in the world. Founded in the 18th century, it is a infant school, in comparison to other wizarding institutes, which were established as early as the 9th century. It was originally called Southern Cross Academy of Magic, but this was quickly changed as it spelled SCAM in acronym form, which the PTA thought bad for business and was promptly changed. OAM caters mainly to Australia, New Zealand and the South Pacific, and sports the wizarding world's leading marine research facility, including marine herbology and marine biology. Hillary where the students are known for bravery and ambition, Baker with curiosity and creativity, Maui with determination and deduction, and Wilson with integrity and loyalty. School year: The school has four terms, with the first term starting after the summer holidays in February, usually on the Weekend after Waitangi weekend (6th February). Students arrive via port key which ministry officials set up in various locations around participating countries to leave at 1pm and arrive on an unplottable island. The school has students from age 13 to 18, five years - or the same as a muggle high school. Before attending the academy, students go through muggle primary and intermediate schools until their letters arrive by morepork owl (typically), or a teacher. Houses: The school houses are named Hillary, for Sir Edmund Hillary, the newest house, Maui, for the man throughout polynesian mythology (which is less myth and more history), Baker School Spirit: coat of arms school song Administration: heads of OAM (houses, principals) Mr Mrs Ms Subjects and teachers Core Classes from 1st to 3rd year: Magical Subjects: Herbology - Care of Magical Creatures (includes land and sea creatures) - Ms Hineora Rangi (Whaea Hineora) Charms Transfiguration Astronomy P.E Defence Against the Dark Arts Potions Muggle Studies, which include: Maths (Calculus, Statistics, Algebra) English Science (Biology, Chemistry, Physics) Elective Subjects to be chosen in 4th year: Ancient Runes Arithmancy Divination Marine biology History of Magic Music Art Drama Students in their 5th year may choose any variety of 8 subjects Support staff caretakers healers gamekeepers referee and flight instructor librarian grading system kitchens students daily routines recruitments (clubs, quidditch, before school term) Arrival and Travel: Students arrive at the start of the school year by port key, which are set up by ministry officials at various locations around the country, and all leave at 4pm on the dot, on February 1st. Leaving the island is only done through port-key set by ministry officials, or side-long apparation. Students: The school caters to any country in the South Pacific: New Zealand, Australia, Samoa (American Samoa residents have a choice of which school to attend), Fiji, Tonga, the Solomon Islands, Maluku, Papa New Guniea, the Pitcairn Islands, Norfolk Island, Tuvalu, Vanuatu, New Caledonia, French Polynesia (all French Territory citizens may choose which school to attend). Unlike many Wizarding schools, there is no welcome feast upon arrival; as after transportation by port key, many students do not feel up to eating copious amounts. Instead, after the welcome speech, students make their way to their dorms where a supper of milo, (or juice), toasted sandwiches, and cookies is awaiting them. The first Saturday after arrival plays host to the start-of-term feast, so never fear, the feast is there (somewhere). As the wizarding community in any of the countries catered to is quite small, most students will take NCEA exams and subjects along with their magical subjects, so that they have the option of going to a muggle university if they so wish. Most muggle universities have a magic faculty where appropriate students may study for wizarding world qalifications, such as magical law enforcement papers being able to be taken whilst undertaking a muggle law degree. As well as this, these magical faculties also have exchange programs with magical schools all across the world, such as music and theatre programs having programs set up with the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts in America. A magical field with many jobs in it in Australasia is Medicine. There is a school of medicine where aspiring healers spend seven years training; four years of studying and three years of practical experience in the field, which is generally carried out at St. John's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a branch of St. Mungo's in the UK. Layout: Unlike many wizarding schools such as Hogwarts, which is located in a castle or Beauxbatons in a palace, Oceania Academy has many different rooms, as is the way with most Australasian schools. The island is about 30km2, with the arrrival point being a bay on the south-western coast of the island. just up the coastline a bit inland is the school hall/auditorium, where assemblies take place, as well as the initial welcome after arrival. walking east, one will cross a cobblestone quad area with the muggle subjects such as chemistry, biology, physics, and magical subjects such as potions. to the west next to and curving behind the hall is the art and music blocks, whilst to the east slightly forward lies the library. past the library is the charms, transfiguration, english, history (both magic and muggle). south of the quad lies the arithmancy, maths, and ancient runes building. The staff room and office is located to the east of this block, with another large commons area across from this, and the defence against the dark arts on the upper east side, with the languages block being slightly south. The cafeteria is south and across from the office. Down a path to the east is the gymnasium, and on the other side is a field where a multitude of sport is played, with rugby being the most played, but you can also see cricket, and occaisionally quidditch. The dorm rooms are located in wood cabins (XXXXXXXXXXXXXx), five around a commons, which are bigger on the inside to accomodate for the small island size. The cabins look like regular summer camp wood cabins with the house names of Hillary, Maui, Baker and Wilson written above the entrances. Students are split up by houses with the left over cabin being specifically for Year 13's. The house cabins have a downstairs area with couches and, with a tv and bookshelves. Up the stairs there are eight doors, one for every year level, and separate doors for boys and girls, boys up the stairs on the left and girls on the right. each dorm room has a bathroom attached. Inside the year 13 cabin, the downstairs area is much like the house cabins, with an added kitchenette with an oven, stove, microwave, and fridge. The main couch (more comfortablethan the school provided ones) and some of the little things like bean bags and a coffee machine have been donated by previous students over the years. As year 13 is the last year of high school and therefore not compulsory, being in the year 13 cabin is something of a prestiege and rite of passage. Uniform * white shirt * grey skirt/pants/shorts * romans (summer) * flats/laced shoes – brown leather with white socks (winter) * navy robes with school crest * green and blue striped tie * mufti once a fortnight and weekends.